<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Underneath My Skin by chibikotan, UninspiredPoet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304096">Underneath My Skin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibikotan/pseuds/chibikotan'>chibikotan</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/pseuds/UninspiredPoet'>UninspiredPoet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Demonic Possession, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Questionable Witchery, Rough Sex, Witch Mercy, possessed pharah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:40:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibikotan/pseuds/chibikotan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/pseuds/UninspiredPoet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago, Angela Zeigler made a deal with the demon that dwells within her beloved Fareeha. </p>
<p>A hundred years later, the magic of that deal still binds the three of them in a dance that will last as long as time.<br/>(Fic + Art)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Underneath My Skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lightning illuminated the interior of the cabin starkly as rain pelted it relentlessly. Had Angela not already brought her plants inside, they would have been ruined in an instant.</p>
<p>But she had, of course. She'd known this storm was coming. It came every year when she worked these spells.</p>
<p>For her beloved.</p>
<p>Spells that would keep the demon within her at bay for another year. A demon without a name, because Angela had never gotten it to divulge such information.</p>
<p>That didn't matter, however. Fareeha was strong. Angela was even stronger.</p>
<p>It had taken hold, of course. Dug its claws deep into the recesses of Fareeha’s mind. Angela no longer remembered what it had been like to look into the softness of Fareeha’s dark eyes some hundred years ago.</p>
<p>When she looked into them now, they were hollow and glowing and cold in a way that Fareeha wasn't. That she would die before becoming.</p>
<p>Angela would never let her fall so low as to have to make that choice.</p>
<p>Angela would never let her go. </p>
<p>The terrible part of it all, really, was that Fareeha had been cloistered away for weeks, now, as Angela’s magic had begun to fade and the demon had tried as it had every year for a century to take what would never belong to it.</p>
<p>To take what belonged only to Angela.</p>
<p>The terrible part of it all was that all Angela wanted to do was be taken into strong arms and touched with inexplicably cool fingertips. </p>
<p>There was no time for that, now. Not yet. Not when Fareeha’s hands trembled against the surface of the table and her body jerked in response to another crack of lightning.</p>
<p>“Soon, my love,” Angela whispered as she continued working the blend in her mortar with the granite pestle in her hand. “All will be well soon.”</p>
<p>“Will it, Witch?”</p>
<p>Angela’s eyes flickered to find Fareeha forcing her head down as her face twisted in anguish while she bit her tongue quite literally to stop the terrible things from coming out.</p>
<p>“It will,” Angela stated calmly. “Because she is not yours. You are foolish to believe you had a chance. As you have always been foolish. Although, I do appreciate the gift of immortality you've bestowed upon her. Quite a convenient side-effect of your misbegotten attempts at thievery. Now hush before I do something to keep you quiet while I work.”</p>
<p>Fareeha’s face relaxed. She pulled her hands from the table where her nails had left crescent scars in the wood.</p>
<p>She looked exhausted. </p>
<p>Angela reached out quickly to stroke along her cheek. </p>
<p>“I promise, Fareeha. I promise I will keep you here with me.”</p>
<p>Fareeha turned her head to the side to brush her lips against Angela’s hand. That was about all she could do right then. </p>
<p>Angela knew what waited beyond those lips. Sharp, dangerous fangs that had no business being in a human mouth. Just like the inhuman strength Fareeha had possessed for as long as she, herself, had been possessed.</p>
<p>There was more than one convenient side-effect, really. </p>
<p>Angela made sure Fareeha was calm before she continued and finally, she was dropping a diffuser into a ceramic mug of steaming water nearby. </p>
<p>It smelled terrible. </p>
<p>Fareeha wasn't sure if it really did, or if what was inside her was recoiling from it. Truth be told, she'd have drunk molten glass to keep Angela safe from the monster she was on the brink of becoming.</p>
<p>A little acrid tea was nothing.</p>
<p>But then, it wasn't just acrid tea. Nothing was that simple. It was symbols left along the floor effortlessly and precisely in ash. It was chanting and a raising and enraging of the flames in the fireplace while Fareeha kept a white-knuckled grip on the chair she was now tied to - fighting desperately with every ounce of energy she had left to keep the monster at bay while every word Angela uttered deafened her and every symbol she drew burned at her eyes.</p>
<p>Until finally, Angela broke the circle by stepping across it. </p>
<p>Fareeha went utterly still as she watched Angela carefully mend it - trapping the both of them within its confines. </p>
<p>Her breathing came fast and hard as Angela began undoing her corset. Sweat beaded across her forehead as it fell to the floor along with a shirt and a skirt close behind, leaving Angela naked standing over her with defiance and power blazing in the glow of her eyes.</p>
<p>Magic sparked in the air around them. Magic beyond even the demon’s comprehension. Not that the demon was paying much attention to Angela’s magic.</p>
<p>No, now that it was nearly beaten - it would take what Angela offered as consolation.</p>
<p>“And so, I offer myself unto you, nameless one, that you should leave Fareeha Amari to live another year without your grasp around her throat. That you may recede back into the darkness from whence you came until such time as we meet again.”</p>
<p>Fareeha was still sitting like a rock in her chair. Her empty eyes were focused on Angela. </p>
<p>The thick leather straps holding her snapped at the first sign of effort. The chair itself was tossed from the circle like it was nothing. It splintered against the wall. </p>
<p>“You would offer yourself, Witch?” </p>
<p>The voice was not quite Fareeha’s. Not quite the demon’s.</p>
<p>“I would offer myself to you for her. As I have done for a hundred years. And you will accept our bargain, demon, or I will kill us all. You know the consequences of that choice. You know what I am capable of.”</p>
<p>Fareeha’s shoulders rose and fell slowly before she rolled them like a caged beast, and Angela stood before her, unwavering.</p>
<p>“Very well,” the dual-tone of Fareeha’s voice sounded defeated, yet hungry. “On your back, then.” </p>
<p>“How boring,” Angela countered, her eyes still focused on Fareeha’s. “Did they not teach you anything of variance in Hell?” </p>
<p>The growl that rose from Fareeha’s throat was inhuman. It might have been thrilling if Angela didn't know well that her beloved was suffering. </p>
<p>She chose not to make it any worse. Not to draw it out any longer.</p>
<p>Fareeha was on her as soon as she laid down. She'd learned long ago to remove her clothes in anticipation, lest they be torn to shreds.</p>
<p>One thing Angela had long ago accepted was that the demon was part of Fareeha. That these were still Fareeha’s fingertips leaving bruises in her skin and grasping at her breasts as her legs were spread by the solid press of muscle-cut hips. </p>
<p>It wasn't something she'd had to convince herself of. Nothing of the sort. These were Fareeha’s fangs piercing the skin of her shoulder where a scar had already claimed her. Faded from last year and the year before and the year before that.</p>
<p>These were Fareeha’s fingers spreading and fucking her relentlessly until she could no longer hold back the sounds that tore from her throat as her own fingernails dug trails of welts into Fareeha’s back. </p>
<p>The lines of ash were smearing all over her skin and into Fareeha’s knees as she dug them into the floorboards for more leverage. Scraping them. </p>
<p>The coppery tinge of blood found Angela’s nose as she clung to Fareeha’s back and her thighs began trembling as a result. She managed to pry one of her own hands free and reached for the place Fareeha was content to stay latched to. She caught a small droplet of blood as it rolled down her own shoulder and then she reached quickly for the scrapes she knew would be on Fareeha's knees. </p>
<p>With the blood of two lovers and the ash that bound them on her fingertips, she reached for Fareeha’s face and pulled it up strongly before she slipped her fingertips past fang-bruised lips.</p>
<p>“Our bargain, demon,” Angela panted, and Fareeha’s eyes blazed for a moment before Angela felt her fingertips be licked and sucked clean.</p>
<p>“Yes,” the rasp of Fareeha’s voice responded. “Our bargain. My subjugation for your pleasure.”</p>
<p>Angela’s lips quirked are a particularly firm grind of the heel of Fareeha’s palm against her clit.</p>
<p>“Almost,” she whispered, relaxing into the floor now that the spell was complete. The rest was easy.</p>
<p>The demon had a wicked tongue, after all. And it always liked to clean its palet with the wetness between Angela’s thighs. </p>
<p>Angela lay beneath Fareeha boneless and exhausted for a while at first before she finally slipped her hand through the mess that covered the floor - breaking the circle at last and freeing them both from its confines.</p>
<p>“Angela…”</p>
<p>Fareeha’s voice. Fareeha’s soft, low, lovely voice. Trembling with lingering pleasure and exhaustion.</p>
<p>“My love,” Angela greeted with a gentle smile up at her.</p>
<p>With a subtle gesture of her hand, the little wounds in her shoulder closed up and healed over. Pink, shiny little scars took place of the old ones to fade slowly over the year to come. </p>
<p>So, too, did the burning in Fareeha’s skinned knees recede and dissipate entirely after a moment.</p>
<p>Fareeha slowly pushed herself from the floor and gathered Angela into her arms to carry her to the heat-enchanted bath that awaited them in the next room of the cabin. </p>
<p>It smelled different in here. It smelled of healing and lavender and clean, good things that caused Fareeha’s eyes to flutter shut for a moment before she pushed the door shut and took the last few steps to the tub to lower Angela into it.</p>
<p>Fareeha joined her quickly. They were both filthy, so it only made sense.</p>
<p>Not to mention Fareeha needed this as much as the demon had needed what had come before. She needed what Angela always gave her after.</p>
<p>“You've come back to me,” Angela whispered as she pulled Fareeha so that her back was to her chest and she could speak against her ear. “As you always do. As I promised that you would.”</p>
<p>“I can't ever leave you,” Fareeha breathed as her head fell back against Angela’s shoulder. “I don't have the courage to leave you.”</p>
<p>“It takes far more courage for you to stay, my Light. Believe me.” Angela’s voice was soft and gentle against Fareeha’s shoulder as she kissed across it slowly - her hands already busy washing the ash from her lover’s body with sweet-smelling soap. Fareeha’s favorite soap. It was one that Angela made, herself. One that was only for them. Not the simpler, easier kinds she took to market now and again.</p>
<p>“Why are you never afraid?” Fareeha asked, like she'd asked many times before. </p>
<p>“We all have demons,” Angela whispered against the nape of Fareeha’s neck, and Fareeha twined their fingers together beneath the surface of water that was now grey with ash. “As you love all of mine so, too, do I love yours.”</p>
<p>“I don't understand,” Fareeha admitted quietly as she drew one of Angela’s hands to her lips to kiss across her knuckles.</p>
<p>“You have more influence over it than you think, my darling. It wants me as you do. It accepts me as you do. For as long as you love me, my hold over what's inside of you will never falter. Never lessen.”</p>
<p>“I'll love you forever,” Fareeha’s tone was breathy and earnest, and Angela slowly wrapped both her arms around Fareeha to hold her tightly.</p>
<p>“I will love you forever and a day. And it will never take you from me.”</p>
<p>Fareeha released a shuddering sigh then that Angela felt in the very core of her being. </p>
<p>“Let me wash you,” Fareeha asked in a way that made Angela glad she hadn't used a little more of her magic reserves to complete said task already.</p>
<p>She simply murmured her acceptance and slowly let Fareeha pull herself out of her arms. </p>
<p>Fareeha found a cloth nearby and knelt in the tub, lathering it as Angela watched. Her eyes, though still glowing and otherworldly, were soft again. Full of the gentleness they'd contained before. There was too much goodness in Fareeha for it not to radiate from her like it did.</p>
<p>Like it always had.</p>
<p>Angela helped as she was able - lifting an arm here - shutting her eyes to have her hair rinsed, there. It took a while, but Angela was too enraptured by Fareeha’s gentle patience to mind. Not to mention, the water was clear and pure again despite not having been drained.</p>
<p>But Angela was tired, now. Her stores were nearly empty and it showed in her sluggish movements and the way her eyes lingered shut longer and longer each time she blinked. </p>
<p>“No more,” Fareeha said firmly as she lifted the drain for the tub and gathered Angela into her arms - lifting her, still dripping from the tub only to find them both completely dry by the time she had both feet on the floor.</p>
<p>“Angela, look at me,” Fareeha’s tone was even more emphatic now, yet it was the worry that edged it that got Angela’s attention. “No more magic, today. Only rest.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Angela said softly, and Fareeha gathered her closer to herself until her forehead was pressed against Angela's. </p>
<p>“No more,” she whispered.</p>
<p>“No more,” Angela agreed.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Fareeha whispered as she began walking them towards the bedroom. </p>
<p>Fareeha took her time getting Angela into bed and rummaging through a chest nearby. Enough time that Angela whined quietly when she began to miss her beloved’s presence.</p>
<p>“I'm here,” Fareeha reassured from the other side of the unlit room. She no longer needed light to see. She'd gathered all the salves and medicines she needed for Angela without even glancing at the lantern on the bedside table.</p>
<p>Angela still wasn't content until Fareeha was perched on the edge of the bed against her side - finding the various bruises along her thighs and around her wrists and applying the salve she was holding to them. They disappeared just as the bite wound had earlier underneath her careful attention. The salve was enchanted by Angela’s own magic, after all. This, at least, was made long ago and required no further effort on Angela’s part. </p>
<p>Once the bruises were gone, Fareeha propped Angela up with a hand on the back of her neck and helped her take a few capsules that would ease the pain in her head that would soon come. </p>
<p>“That's enough,” Angela informed Fareeha, reaching out to knead her thigh coaxingly. “Please come to bed, Fareeha. I've missed you so.”</p>
<p>Fareeha tried not to think of her weeks of isolation. She tried not to think about how it felt as though her soul was being torn to sunder whenever they were apart. </p>
<p>Angela was right here, curling into her arms the moment Fareeha had slipped under the blankets with her - small and soft and thrumming gently with the magics she commanded. An ever-present current just beneath her skin. Much like the darkness that flowed through Fareeha’s veins. A perfect counterbalance. Each keeping the other in check. Each keeping the other whole. </p>
<p>“Until next year, Demon,” Angela mumbled into Fareeha’s chest.</p>
<p>“It's as though you're fond of it…” Fareeha sounded more amused than anything.</p>
<p>“I'm fond of all of you,” Angela murmured with a quiet, tired laugh. “Or did the last century not make that apparent enough?”</p>
<p>“I suppose it might have,” Fareeha whispered into Angela’s hair, kissing the top of her head while she trailed her fingertips along the length of Angela’s spine slowly and rhythmically.</p>
<p>“Until tomorrow, my love,” Angela’s words nearly didn't make it past her lips. They were scarcely a whisper.</p>
<p>“Until tomorrow,” Fareeha agreed, tilting Angela’s chin with a gentleness only she - the real Fareeha - was capable of, and pressing a kiss full of gratefulness and utter adoration to her lips. “Always.”</p>
<p>“Mmm, always. Always and a day.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
https://chibikochibs.tumblr.com/post/633501501277487104</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>